User talk:POGOPUNK32
The 1st page was archived. See it here Photoshop Requests I am now taking photoshop requests. The more specific you are in telling me what you want on it, the more chance it will turn out like you wanted. If you want to request a photoshopped image, please specify these in your request; *'Type:' Signature, Banner, Poster etc. *'Size:' Pixels are preferred, but I can do it in centimeters *'Render:' A render is a picture for the image, give me a link to the image you want, or if it is on your computer, upload it to photobucket.com and post the link in your request. If I feel the image is a hassle, then I will edit it slightly. *'Colors:' What colors you would like on your image *'Main text:' What name goes on the image *'Sub-text:' Optional, if you want a quote added to it *'Miscellaneous:' Anything else you would like on the image If you ask for a photoshopped image please be patient, I am a very busy man. Even though I have other priorities as well, the job will be done. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], Gallery Just a gallery of my work. A new picture will be put up every day. Image:Marx2.jpg|Marx from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra Image:Marx.jpg|Marx in his boss form from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra RE:RE: How to Archive No prob, dude. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 02:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I can help With that old outdated Javascript. Could you take a screen shot of the error? (use printsc) - 13:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I heard your message. Your'e so lucky. I don't get those... unless you bought pirated. Anyway, the master pack cost 3000 dollars and more. I, with mostly the help of tutorials, created some (most unsucceessful, but some yes) Flash games. I wonder... what would you do with those things. Guess who added it. I did. Mr. Unknown RE: Weegie's Mansion There's a little more than a nod to Luigi's Mansion there... In the Mario Fan Fiction realm, characters refer to Luigi as "Weegie" when angered, or suffring sibling rivalry (in Mario's case), and that eventually transfered into our family's vocabulary. In my family, "losing to a Weegie" is a huge insult, because no one loses to such a loser as Luigi. "Weegie" is also another term for mucous. Hee hee. Oh, and enjoy your DINNER, mah boi. TurtleShroom Continuous. Yes. You're right. When I heard my erm... relatives bought me the pirated version, I was scared off my pants! But they rest assure me to '''delete all Adobe scanners in my computer. I wish they were there if I bought one. The Master Pack was something I wished for. As participated in the International Compettions and Assesments for Schools (got to remember the name), and getting top 1% in my whole country (there's proof!). However, that's a large amount, and wishing to teach others about this will be hard. I suggest you should by After Effects, it's used for most programmes (which should be leveled to what the programme's software), maybe Wikipedia:The Simpsons and Wikipedia:Heroes. The master pack should have one inside. I have a microphone installed on my computer (only with use of my camera) and I do have lots of video editing skills. But I don't want to brag up or any further. Well, that's it. Bye! --Alex001 7.20, 19 January 2009(UTC)(KK:SS) Mission: Not Likely Hello, Pogopunk32! I'm writing a new story, Mission: Not Likely, where Professor Shroomsky is tricked by the PSA to spy on Darktan unwillingly. I plan to loosely parody Luigi's Mansion, in this case. Also, if you don't mind, I used your character in Chapter One. Since you never gave information on your actual character who lives in Antarctica, I took a wild guess and put you down as a "green, overall wearing creature, hopping down the street on a pogo stick." After which: "there's only one green creature on a pogo stick in Antarctica.". I hope you don't mind. Be sure to leave feedback on the talk page! TurtleShroom Idea hey, its sk8itbot here, hows this sound, we get all the voice actors for QFTGW movie on a skype conversation? me metal turtleshroom you explorer ect... then, we can all act the script out and recordit!!! --Sk8itbot08 LOL I saw ur message on TS' talk. Hilarious! You actually did that? Hmmm, I wonder if that would work all at folks down O'Connel St in Dublin lol. Ill try that, but if I get into rubbish, I blame the liberal media called "Youtube". [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'd probobly laugh at first, then feel sorry. The gardai here will beleive anything pretty much. Idk about Australia, but in Ireland we tease about the Mall cops all the time. They cant actually do anything accept call the gardai . And why would someone call you a gangsta wannabe? People these days lol.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] Nice one. So many ideas now... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I wonder what they would do if they found out about Mama Luigi.I could just speak in irish gaelic gibberish to people in dublin department stores, as no one understands it in the city. Hmmm, what to do what to do =P [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) My favourite saying -"Táim tar éis é a bhualadh leis an gcarr!" Translation from Irish Gaelic:"I'm after hitting him with the car!" Thing is, I say it so fast I can barely understand it. So its like tma tar eurss bhuuklf lesfv cagrs. Anyway, gtg to work. Cya! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 05:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Lord, have Mercy I pray you didn't do that.................... Popular culture is a blast, but there is a time for everything. Brrr...... I can imagine the punishment.... Lord, I hope the police understand that this was a dare or some sort...... I'm worried for you. Good luck.... BRR!!! TurtleShroom QFTGW Film Update Hey POGOPUNK! This morning while I was taking a (very hot) shower, I came up with an idea for both the opening scene of Quest For The Golden Waffle and the logo of my studio (Doohickey Industries). The logo begins with Explorer's propeller hat (dubbed "Tittle" by me :D) flying on-screen by itself. It zips around for a few seconds, then tilts to the right and zooms to the left side of the screen, where it fades away into the outline of a propeller hat, which becomes the "D" in Doohickey Industries. The rest of the logo fades in to become the image above. After my studio's logo appears, then your studio's logo appears. Make it whatever you like. The opening scene starts with Tittle flying from the background onto the screen. The setting is up in the sky, with clouds in the background. Tittle appears to be afraid, and soon we see the reason why. A loud rumbling noise is heard, and Tittle shifts to the right to reveal a large Snowing 747 flying straight towards the camera. At the last moment, Tittle flies into the upper-left corner of the screen and turns into the "D" of Doohickey Industries, like in the logo. The Snowing then flies into the camera, the fuselage causing the "Doohickey Industries" logo to break apart and its letters to go flying. The camera turns around and watches the plane fly off into the cloudy distance. At that moment, the track Best Friends from the Madagascar soundtrack begins to play. The camera follows the plane as it flies off to who-knows-where. A brief shot of the interior of the plane is seen, showing that most of the passengers are sleeping. Flight attendants are serving coffee and croissants to the passsengers that are awake. The camera switches to the aerial view of the plane. Just before the chorus music breaks out, several clouds pull back to reveal the rising sun. As the chorus breaks out, two things happen: # The film logo, "Quest for the Golden Waffle", is etched on the screen by a beam of light, in block-style purple lettering. The "O" in Golden is the Golden Waffle itself. # All the clouds pull back to reveal that the plane is flying over the ocean and is headed for Dorkugal. Part of Southern Pi Island is shown. The plane then flies through -- and destroys -- the "Q" in Quest. An off-screen animator then flicks his flipper across the screen to remove the remainder of the film logo. As the chorus dies down and the verse repeats itself again, we see the plane landing on top of the Dorkugese Googolplex. Another plane crosses by and covers the camera. When it passes, we see the passengers exiting the plane. The Antics Brothers step out as well, and as they set their sights on one of the high-tech elevators, the chorus breaks out again. The brothers travel down in the elevator, and as the song finally ends, the camera follows them through the hallways until they enter the artificial beach on Floor 24. Howzat? D'you like it? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Capturing Eray Thanks for the Image! Looks great!--Spy Guy Pers 00:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Good Idea, in fact, I was going to suprise everyone with that idea lol. Anyway, have you seen the Silmaril article? They contain the real power within the amulets. I know it has alot of red links, but ill fill those in.So we could use the silmaril with the amulets to unite the powers. If good wins, the two trees will return and the amulets will not be needed anymore. If bad wins, well..bad stuff. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when you said "Avatar", you revealed part of my parody! The four elements from Avatar:The Legend Of Aang are what I based it partly on. Im not telling the other part =P [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) If you read the page you'll see a part about Dagor Dagorath. Read it. You see where i'm going with this? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Btw, we need a rock keeper for this to work. You want to be it? Just sign your name under The Keepers. We need someone who knows how to use it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, add an "Artificial Amulet" and change it to say Three government funded legal blah blah blah. Paint could be useful..Maybe if we draw Darktan a cool moustache he will join the good side and leave us alone! Ill ask if Professer Shroomsky if he wants the amulet then. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No worries, I did it for you. Im trying to bump up my edit count lol. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, lets wait til you get photoshop re-installed and I get on my desktop. I hate my nomadic family ways.IM MOVING AGAIN!!GAH!!But, at least my family is actually buying a house this time. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] Anyway, my lappie's running outta power. G2g bye! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yup, two weeks. Today I'm online so I'll edit for a while! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) So, what happened to your computer... I don't know... I know a couple of possibilities: #Your hard drive crashed #You reinstalled Windows #You ZEROED out your drive #Windows Blue Screened you into formatting it. Those are only possiblities. Sorry If I didn't spell it properly. Still, I have a 63 WPM typing speed with no errors. The only reason I don't have any errors is because I hit the backspace button before most people see the mistake. Ok... I know this is getting long. Oh, well... if it gives me edits on this Wiki, so be it!!!! Wow... this is getting long... As long as I keep typing at 63 WPM my name will be Hope to hear from ya, --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat if you don't know) Bad news. Darktan will win if Agentgenius deletes The Silmarils. Say goobye to your happy antarctic life pogopunk! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) <:D So, what's up? Any updates for new videos? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Good luck, can't wait for your next vids! Tell me if you need help :) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I have sent him a few messages, read them. You may realize something that you maight not beleive at first. I say unto thee at this dark-hour, that children's fairy tales are more real than you think. King Triskelle okay here is what ideas I need on ok heres what my thing needs characters stages items ok that is the list think as many is you can alright thanks tails6000 USER TALK Tails6000 thanks for the idea for darktan and the name is okay! thanks! Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 Hey... whazzup!!!! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm doing good I am doing good... I am wondering why you cannot use Photoshop... READ THE MAIN PAGE! -'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... I see why... Some IDIOT sent you a virus... :( --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I am at my grandma's house and no photoshop on this thing...--'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Hey, POGOPUNK! I saw your thing on DP's talk where you said you needed more time to get your Photoshop and Adobe Flash back on. It's alright. I don't mind if it takes more time, because then I can start writing more chapters of my book. The science fair is in two days, and I've gotten most of my report done, so I'll be into the clear zone quite soon. Have as much time as you want; I'll be writing my book and waiting while I do so. Hope you restore your files ASAP. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Super Paper Mario Actually, that's probably the only Mario game I refuse to play. Too much prophecy and darkness for me. At least Count Bleck lives happily. However, we can't have a dimension manipulator... there are no other dimensions to manipulate. Plus, Darktan doesn't like jesters and midieval stuff. If he had such a minion, he'd probably be a short penguin in a suit... with some sort of novelty bow-tie. If you can do that, go ahead. Feel free to add the jester hat, though. He'd probably manipulate the Fourth Wall like Explorer. Also, he should be on a very low rank, since he's a penguin wearing a suit and a jester hat with some sort of "power". If you can follow these guidelines, go forth and write! :) TurtleShroom! RE: Triskelle Nah, I've got it under control. Still, put the jester guy in a suit, and unlike SPM, don't make him the true villain, just a minion, a loyal bad guty of Darktan. By the way, the "religion" articles are at The Two Trees, High Penguins, and The Silmarils. I have heavily, and literally rewritten them, so nothing was as it was written. View the history for the COC sickness. Metalmanger supports this whole thing. I already shared it with him. Also, I'm writing a story where Professor Shroomsky sues King Triskelle and the penguin-gods (High Penguins) and forces them to reveal everything. That article is not finished, but it will be at Professor Shroomsky VS. King Triskille and the High Penguins. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Religion I expected you to say that. I understand they are a race of creatures, but I also know said race is contolled by us, the writers, many of whom have theological ties. Explorer, Barkjon, and I are all hristians as far as I know, and there are many other people of various faiths coming in and out. So, Professor Shroomsky is suing these characters, and they will tell everything. Plus, the COC bans such a thing (implied). --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Religion Indeed. I'm open minded in science, but I'm locked shut in religion. I'm not banning Triskelle, but he may abdicate his throne... or at least get sued. HA HA HA! --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 15:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Darktan and the Lawsuit Oh, he will. I don't know how... but he will. I'm thinking about having Triskelle overthrown and replaced with someone who is not a High Penguin... hee hee. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 16:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Go ahead and check out Professor Shroomsky VS. King Triskille and the High Penguins. It's not finished yet, but you may enjoy it. Remember, comment on the talk page. okay good job getting photo shop okay! since you got photo shop installed I'm ready for images for characters and final sapies and stages, and items ok here is what My penguin looks like he looks the same in the game *head:mining helemet *body:black hoddie *feet:black sneakers p.s:for an extra you can switch looks of characters for team play and you can change some characters to other outfits like explorer with his crown cap,mine with the ninja look,anything!(also dont forget the slingshot in my hoodie pocket Tails6000 user talk:Tails6000 Yay, You got Photoshop! I have a request. * Header: I want the words "Metalmanager" in capitals at the top. Bold, White text with a thin black outline around the white text. * Backround: The red and black thing that you can get in Flash 8. You know, the one with red in the middles that fades out into black in a circle. * Middle: I want Metalmanager standing with the Chill wig, ninja mask, black cape while holding fire in his left hand (right facing front). * Bottom: I want the same as the words at the top but upside down. I Hope this isn't too much trouble, and I dn't mind if you can't do it, and I don't mind if you can't do it. Thanks, --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:20, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second...I think I can do it all in Flash...Let me try, I will come back if it fails. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 21:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, can I use Daktan in a story? --'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Your in charge of the amulets in my absence, which may be permanent. Turtleshroom insulted my religion, and I may not come back. On top of that, im on a gaelic hurling team and im trying out for the William Shakespeare play Othello. Maybe for the last time, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I know :D --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) HOLY PENGHIS KHAN ON A STICK! THAT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) PLUS, I go to work on saturdays and sundays.On top of homework and chores during the week! Dang im busy these days... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Wow, i saw the pic tht u did metal AWESOME!!! can u make me a thng kinda like that, but more kinda neon electro stuff (green blue black) Heres my PC so u can put it in: --Sk8itbot08 10:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And can u plz put Sk8itbot not Sk8itbot08 Im not quitting, he apologized.Hurling is a game we play here in Ireland. I posted on Spongebobrocks09's talk page what it is, and ill paste it here. "Hurling (in Irish, iománaíocht or iomáint) is an outdoor team sport of ancient Gaelic origin, administered by the Gaelic Athletic Association, and played with sticks called hurleys and a ball called a sliotar. The game, played primarily in Ireland, has prehistoric origins and is the world's fastest field team sport in terms of game play. One of Ireland's native Gaelic games, it shares a number of features with Gaelic football, such as the field and goals, number of players, and much terminology. There is a similar game for women called camogie (camógaíocht). The object of the game is for players to use a wooden axe-shaped stick called a hurley or hurl (in Irish a camán) to hit a small ball called a sliotar (pronounced ) between the opponents' goalposts either over the crossbar for one point, or under the crossbar into a net guarded by a goalkeeper for one goal, which is equivalent to three points. The sliotar can be caught in the hand and carried for not more than three steps, struck in the air, or struck on the ground with the hurley. It can be kicked or slapped with an open hand (the hand pass) for short-range passing. A player who wants to carry the ball for more than three steps has to bounce or balance the sliotar on the end of the stick (this is often called "going solo"), and the ball can only be handled twice while in his possession. Side to side shouldering is allowed although body-checking or shoulder-charging is illegal. No protective padding is worn by players, and although a plastic protective helmet with faceguard is recommended, this is not mandatory for players over 19." Thats what hurling is. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! My first practice for both is tomorrow, and I have both again of fridays, so my schedules crammed for wednesdays and fridays.By the way, do you have any pictures of Mwa Mwa Penguins? Im going to make a youtube epic starring those doom weedy-little anklebiters!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Incoming transmission from server antarctica pet shop, on my sisters account: H-H-HEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP!!!There's too many! I cant old out without one crying or saying they are wittlest and cutest in CP! One even said "Sneaks into tum tum" and "Drinks from boo boos"! I reported him/her (I really could not tell).This calls for the song from the soundtrack of the lord of the rings "Requiem for a Dream"! http://ie.youtube.com/watch? v=KEOolYYe60k&feature=channel_page !!!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Anyway, thanks for the pic, I got tonnes and now all I need is the epic music (See Link Above)! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy SOO AWESOME!!! THANK-YOU DUDE! Nice orb stamps in the background! Very cool! and I just love the background! How can I repay you for such a AWESOME sig/poster/thingy-me-bobber --Sk8itbot08 21:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Credit Yes! ofcorse <-- (Bad spelling) --Sk8itbot08 21:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THE WALRUS HACKED WWE ADAM!!! http://wweadam.com/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --Sk8itbot08 22:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) okay here's my pic for my character Okay here's my player card CRUD STILL SAYS VERIFICATION ERROR! p.s:try to meet me at the ninja hideout or mine if you dont see at hideout or cant get in I'm at the hideout press that order for buttons,look at it,make a paint version of me for the game here's what I'm gonna look like when I'm selected. I will look like I have my slingshot ready to fire lets say to the left and my ninja look lets say I stand like that ninja in the ninja card okay. Thank you Tails6000 p.s:I'm gonna be on big surf As Tails 6 okay that's me with the hoodie mining helmet and sneakers. ;) nvm I got the pic GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR STUPID ERROR WHY IS IT EVIL! okay meet at mine big surf Tails 6 Hey POGOPUNK32, thanks for that sig pic you made with photoshop....umm, I was..just..wondering...if you could...make another...one? Not redo it, make a different one, if it's not any trouble. I will get the render image right now, and this time I will need a poster, not sig, I don't mind if you can't because I wont get sad because I have snow (:D) so, yeah, tell me if you can and if you can, I will get the render image. Thanks! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Type: Poster *Size: The same as the Capturing Eray poster *Render: I have the Image, let me upload it. *Colors: Dark colours, Black, Grey, Light grey, that sort of thing. *Main text: The word "Metalmanager" in capitals at the top *Sub-text: The words "Awesome Ninja" at the bottom right *Miscellaneous: I would like the Image to be at the right and the words at the left, the sub text underneath the image and my website link (http://metalmanager.co.uk) at the bottom. There, That's the info. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 10:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) okay when your home from school go to big surf mine My name Is Tails 6 got it message me when you off school User:Tails6000 RE: Signatures I actually like your current signature just as it is... Yet, if improvements are what you seek, improvements I can deliver. Here's what I can tell you: First off, there needs to be a link to your user page on the signature. Second, If creativity is a big deal (and it is), perhaps adding a small, 32x32 (or 16x16) picture of that guy on the pogo-stick just to the left of the time-stamp? Third, the talk link is encouraged to be creative. Explorer once chose a fictional acronym of "ASAP" for his. My talk page link in the German Title of my "dictatorship" on the CP Wiki. Oh, and the squiggles before that is "turtle mushroom" in Hindi, the Hindu language. I chose it because it's exotic. I'm Christian for the record, not Hindu. Protestant Baptist Christian for the full title. Here is my signature, for inspiration, if you wish. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 19:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Issue Bin Should we merge the Issue Bin with the Court House? They are quite similar, and the Court House could also be used to file complaints that don't concern users. I will move the Issue Bin to the Court House for now; please reply. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'...and you say goodbuy!!!']]) View this template 21:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) HI! Hey Pogopunk32! How's it going? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm good too. I made the article Ice City yesterday. Tell me how you like it! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't need any for the Ice City article but I will need one for the new article I'm about to make. It's Zero but with a different name and this time he's not an angel demon or anything. I'll tell you when I need the image. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I really don't know what beurecrats do, but I like the title.Lol --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ǝɹ,noʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 15:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Co-Webmasters are just plain bureaucrats with a shiny webmaster crest. They get to do certain things just because they hold the title. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW Can we start on the trailer now? I'm really excited (though I will still need to write a script; perhaps you can help me?). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) okay when will we meet today? Okay you say when I meet you and where and at what time in pst(penguin standard time) User:Tails6000 Promotion Consider yourself prrrrromoted to bureaucrat! Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be the webmaster of Un-CP. Alex001 and I have been editing there lately and the founder wants to promote us both. Well, enjoy your promotion! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Lol funny Bill Cosby rap [[User:Str00del|'Str00del']] [[User talk:Str00del|'TaLk t0 mE!']] 00:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) okay ill be at big foot but where? my name on cp is Tails 6 Ill meet you on my sissy's account, though as embaressing as it is, Katsunshine. Im an insomniac, and it's about one o clock in the morning here lol. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I see ya photo shp as soon as possible (a.k.a now) Please Don't Quit Please don't I posted that for the very reason it was declared childish. To protect the children (and moralitry). I deleted the article. I only planned for it to last a bit. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but filth disgusts me. I freak out in cesspools (biased) like Un-Club Penguin, and I always overreact. Please don't quit. Your friend, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 03:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks mate. I'll still be active on youtube, though. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] forgot to tell ya Hey Pogopunk its me here was what I wanted in my photoshopped version of my penguin.All he needs is his slingshot in the hoodie pocket okay? Thanks! user: Tails6000 We are going to remove my elmo stuff, because remember, young children could visit the site.But, we will still have mild swears, some violence, and sattire.And especially MORE OSCAR WILDE!!OSCAR WILDE QUOTING IS THE OFFICIAL SPORT OF CLUB PENGUIN!!Anyways, we will remove the sexual and rascist remarks made by me on the site, but we wont be strict like this wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding Once again, you are getting it all wrong. I meant to tell Triskelle that the wiki should have at least a set of rules similar to our COC, but less strict. I am quite annoyed when people misunderstand what I say. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Request *Type: Poster *Size: Width: 736 | Height: 416 *Render: <--- Click to enlarge *Colors: Black backround, blues and reds. *Main text: The words "Penguin Riders" in any awesome font. The word "Penguin" is white and "Riders" is blue except for the R in Riders which is red. *Sub-text: Ummm, don't need any XD *Miscellaneous: I want a black penguin on a snowboard at the side, and by black penguin I mean you can't see any detail, like if you took a picture of a cp peng and coloured it ALL black. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 14:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) QFTGW‽ When will we start? I'm really, really, really anxious to start on the trailer now! I think I can write a script this afternoon, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Can you help me? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to write the whole script on Notepad (the program, y'know). I will e-mail it to you when I'm finished, but I need some ideas for the script. Wait, hold on, I think I just captured one right now. I guess I better get writing. Cya. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Well, sorry to dissapoint you, but there will be no cavalcade of my anger today. I'll just write the script 'till you can get the hang o' it. It's just like what happened when my parents installed Office 2007; they couldn't figure out where all the commands were; the entire design had been changed. I was the only one who could get the hang of it, XD [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:42, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Just got one thing to say. When's my photoshop version of my penguin ready just saying. User: Tails6000 Can you make me a Photoshop picture? I want it to have Flystar on it, and it looks like yours, except that the background is red and it says "Flystar55555". Thanks for the cooperation!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 18:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) That would be this one: Let me know if you need more details!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 19:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) It's perfect! Thank you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 19:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) do you make karts also? Yeah I need Penguin Kart Racing kart its a kart that is made from emerald shards that I found in the mine User: Tails6000 p.s:thanks for the picture Photoshop Picture Request Heheh. I have a photoshop pic request; here are the criteria: Type: Hmmm. I'd say it would be a banner, much like that image at the top of your own user page. Size: About the same as said image on your user page. Render: Image:Explorerdelegate.GIF. Colors: Light blue and a few other shades and tints of blue. Main Text: Explorer 767. Sub-text: Tyro Parodist. Misc: How about a few propeller hats, Antics Family Crests, whoopee cushions, bombs, and interrobangs (‽) floating about in the background? You can see where this is headed, right? I want a picture like the one you have at the top of your user page (you know, the one that says "POGOPUNK32, Freelance Artist", right?), though you will have to update it after I finish the Geek Empire, because after that I will consider myself a "professional parodist". Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Well... maybe you are right. But I mean... this wiki is not about virtual games of this USA affliate! I thought there should be real games inside the fake world, not virtuality and so on. However, I would stop the message. Thanks. --Alex001 08:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with you. However, if Tails made her own virtual games wiki, the category could be shifted to there. --Alex001 08:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) You are right. --Alex001 08:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy You know, in your siggy, you should add a link to your user page (Example:POGOPUNK32). It would really help!